The Painted Streets Of London
by Lynette Marie
Summary: “Come on Bella! Boarding school will be fun!” “Alice, it’s a boarding school for guys. Not girls.” What happens when Bella and Alice take a risk decide to go to an all boys' boarding school in London? Who will they meet there? All are human.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the twilight series or any of the characters. All of those belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer. This story is original, but I got the idea from another story where Bella goes to an all boys boarding school. I wanted to make my own version of it and it will be _very _different I promise. I don't know what the story is called, but if anyone does I will credit it here :).

**Authors note: **Review if you like this story! Also check out my other ones. I plan to update this one not as often, but with longer chapters!

Chapter One of 

**The Painted Streets of London**

"Come on Bella! Boarding school will be fun!"

"Alice, it's a boarding school for guys. Not girls." I was just getting on her nerves. I already knew that I was going to go to the school. I talked it over with Charlie days ago, and finally decided to go. It was just fun making Alice think I wasn't coming with her…. Plus, if I said I was going last minute, then we couldn't do much shopping.

"But the whole reason for us to go is so they can become a co-ed boarding school! And plus, then we can live together in the same dorm, and it will be so much fun!" I had to admit, even if it was an all boy's boarding school, bunking with Alice would be pretty fun. Alice and I were the best of friends. We've known each other since we were 8, and were practically irrespirable. She was my best, and only, friend. Alice was currently trying to get me to ditch Forks High for my senior and junior year, to go to an all boys' boarding school. Fortunately Charlie was also good with this idea from the start; Alice could practically convince him to let me jump off a cliff with her puppy dog eyes.

I snapped back to reality, and Alice was still going on and on about how going to a school with only a few girls had its perks. "Fine Alice! I'll go!" I don't know why I said that, I should've held for a few more hours, at least until after lunch, but couldn't hold it in. I have a gut feeling that going to this school will change my life forever. Valentinio senior school, it had a strange name, but at least they got good test scores. Alice jumped up and down. She dragged me to her yellow Porsche and got me to go shopping for our dorm room.

She dragged me through the entire store of 'Bed, Bath, And Beyond'. We ended up getting some light purple and pink sheets, a bunch of colorful pillows, a mirror, a whiteboard, curtains, a poke-a-dot shower curtain, plus many other things. Even though they had uniforms at the school, Alice said that we would be going off campus sometimes, so next we tackled the clothing department of the nearest mall. She insisted on buying me almost everything that she thought looked good on me. I have to admit most the time when Alice went shopping with me she immediately picked out good things, with rare mistakes.

After endless hours of shopping, we had gotten everything that we needed to go to an all boys' school. Both of us were beaten from a hard day of shopping, so we had a sleep over.

We both got into our pajamas, and went to bed. I thought Alice was sleeping, but I couldn't sleep at all. I was actually excited for going to this school, it would be a way for me to have more freedom. With Charlie being a cop, that's what who was referred to most the time, Chief Swan's daughter. I did the same thing every day in this town, and nothing ever happened that was exciting. It would be a nice thing for a change. "Bella? You awake?" I turned over in my bed to look at her.

"I am now. What?"

"Well, do you think you'll find someone special at the school?" I didn't know how to answer that. I've only had one boyfriend in the past, and he wasn't even a good boyfriend. Jacob Black was his name, and I swear our dads set us up. He wasn't exactly a bad boyfriend, but we just weren't meant to be. I love him, but only as a friend.

"Um… I don't know Alice." She looked me in the eye. With a slightly evil smirk on her face.

"You're not over Jacob are you?"

"Yes! I am! I never was into Jacob, and plus, I broke up with him." She looked disapproving, but I wasn't lying. It was the whole truth.

"Ok, just checking. Don't need to get all offensive."

"Sorry, now go to sleep"

"Fine, goodnight Bella,"

"Goodnight." Tomorrow I would be getting on a plane to go to London, England. To tell the truth, I couldn't wait to get out of here.

_the next day_

Alice and I woke at 3:00 am to get ready to go to the airport. We packed our belongings in the police cruiser, and we headed off for the airport at 4:00 am. The airport was about half an hour away, and Alice was as perky as ever. Charlie was also very much awake, while I was just sitting there half asleep the entire time. Alice was talking non-stop about our shopping trip yester day with Charlie and how she wanted the room to be a pretty color even though it had white walls. Charlie gave me a 'I can't believe she can be this awake' look while Alice was talking. After he gave me that look he turned back to me and gave me a mischievous smile. I gave him a questionable look and then he spoke up.

"So Bella, when did you finally stop playing the whole 'I'm not going' with Alice?" Before I could scold him for reveling my little game, Alice started talking.

"Oh she finally told me yesterday, if she didn't I would have shopped for the both of us,"

"Wait… I could have gotten out of shopping! And wait a minute… Alice knew it all along!" The look of anger on my face must have looked really stupid from me being so tired, because both started laughing. Alice was the first to stop laughing and she finally said something.

"Bella, I'm not that stupid! Why would I still be begging you the day before we go there? Geese, plain tickets don't materialize when you suddenly decide to go somewhere, the day before!" she had gotten herself into another giggle fit with Charlie.

"She's right you know," Charlie said. I sighed; I should've known that.

We had gotten to the airport. Charlie parked and we said our goodbyes since he couldn't come into the airport with us. Thank goodness our goodbyes were quick and he made me promise to come back during winter break. If my mother would have dropped me off at the airport there would have been crying and her practically begging the security to let her come into the airport with us, so I was glad that Charlie didn't tell her when I was leaving. I swear she would've driven all the way up here to say goodbye, even though I barely see her now.

Alice and I went to get our tickets, and found that she sat 4 rows ahead of me. That's why I like airlines that don't assign seats. Unfortunately we would have to sit in the same spots for over 13 hours. Ok, that's a lie. We are actually stopping in Minneapolis, MN for an hour, but then we have to go back and sit in the same seats.

We didn't run into many problems at the airport. One of Alice's bag weighed one pound over fifty so she would have to pay 40 dollars more to bring it on, Alice and I only brought 100 dollars in cash with us, because I didn't want Alice shopping at the airport. Alice argued that it was only one pound and the lady who told her to pay got mad. Alice refused to pay for it, instead she demanded her lightest luggage back. She opened both suitcases and rearranged stuff so they both were under 50 pounds.

Other than that everything went smoothly and we even had time to grab a quick breakfast from McDonald's. I ordered a coffee and Alice did the same. We went to terminal 9 and waited sleepily (well at least I did) for a half an hour before we got on the airplane. I noticed some boys in uniforms that were from our school. There were three guys and one girl. One guy was huge with dark brown hair. He was jokingly punching another boy in the arm who was muscular, but not even close to how huge the other guy was. This guy had blonde hair, and looked very annoyed. The girl, had blonde hair, and was absolutely gorgeous. She wasn't wearing a uniform, but sweats and an old pink t-shirt. Only she could pull that off. She was slapping the big guy in the head for goofing off. The other boy, was faced away from me. He was looking out of the window, it was raining. He had bronze hair, and was obviously ignoring the 'fight' that was going on with the others. He was also wearing a uniform from the looks of it.

**Review Please! Tell me if you are interested! **


	2. Chapter 2

What Happened Last:

_The other boy, was faced away from me. He was looking out of the window, it was raining. He had bronze hair, and was obviously ignoring the 'fight' that was going on with the others. He was also wearing a uniform from the looks of it._

**Thanks to those who reviewed! I enjoyed reading them!: **Cynthia Kelly, studygirl17, utfan23456, Watching Eternity, Sprite007, Intoxicated by His Presence, curx2u, and Kountry101- Thanks you guys seriously rock! (And those who Alerted, Favorited, and C2ed me- I love you guys too!) A special thanks to** TwilightVampire92**- You found the story I needed to credit!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the twilight series or any of the characters. All of those belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer. This story is original, but I got the idea from another story 'so many guys, so little girls' I wanted to make my own version of it and it will be _very _different I promise.

**Authors note: **Review if you like this story! Also check out my other ones. I plan to update this one not as often, but with longer chapters! I listened to "I've just seen a face" the entire time while writing this :)

Chapter 2 of

**The Painted Streets of London**

I jumped a little from my sleepiness when a high voice came from the loudspeaker. "Flight to Minneapolis, now loading, departure in 20 minute" I then heard some low arguing from the same person and I noticed that the big guy that was sitting ahead of me was gone now. The loudspeaker came back on, but this time with a deep voice. I looked over and saw the big guy holding the loudspeaker and the flight attendant, poorly attempting next to him to pull the microphone away. It was a vague attempt, you can obviously see that she was trying to flirt with the big guy.

"I like to give a shout out to my girlfriend Rosalie," the flight attendance's face dropped at the word 'girlfriend' and she actually tried to pull the microphone away, failing once again. The big guy ignored her and kept on listing people off, "her brother Jasper, My man Edward, my mom, my da" She had unplugged the microphone and shooed him away, a look of anger on her face.

"You're lucky I don't call security!" The flight attendant spat at him. Alice and I laughed at the sight of the blonde boy giving him a big high five, and the blonde girl, who I assumed was his girlfriend Rosalie, giving him a dirty look. At least it woke me up a bit.

Everyone who was sitting at terminal 9 got up and headed towards the line. I was walking until I bumped into something that flung me back slightly. I ended up spilling my coffee all over my shirt while my legs tried to catch myself. I hit the ground, my legs failed me once again.

"BELLA! Oh my goodness, are you okay? There is coffee spilled all over your shirt!! I have to go buy you a new one! We only have 15 minutes! You can change on the plane!" Alice said as she ran off to the nearest gift shop, leaving me, on the ground, in front of a bunch of people, with coffee on my shirt. I sat up, the heat was rushing to my face as a few people chuckled. I'm sure if the big guy didn't wake them up, this sure did. Before I could get myself up, I saw a slender hand extended to me. I took it and got up.

"Thanks," I looked up at the person who was helping me. It was the same boy with the bronze hair. Now that I got a good look at him, he was gorgeous. He had a slender face, with a masculin jaw and his eyes... his eyes were the most gorgeous emerald green eyes I have ever seen.

I was brought out of my daze by him letting out a cough. That's when I realized that I was still holding his hand, smiling like a fool. If possible, my face turned an even deeper red than it already was. I didn't have time to get my hand out of his because he started shaking it.

"Edward. Edward Masen" It took me a second to actually reply, too many things happened at once.

"Be-lla, Isabella Swan" I let go of his hand finally and realized that my eyes had gone back to looking at our hands, so I looked back up to his face.

"Well, it's been very nice meeting you Isabella Swan,"I wish I could say the same, but I just tripped over... something. I looked to see what I tripped over, turns out that the line was roped off. My face turned even redder than it was before. Edward must've seen my face turn redder, "Oh, it's okay, I trip over ropes all the time, it's no big deal" his face went from being polite to a crooked smile, that I swear I will be dreaming about tonight.

"Nice try" Before Edward could respond Alice came zooming past me and hopped into the airplane, "Well, I better get on the airplane before she freaks out." I grabbed my carry on and headed for the plane.

The second I got on the airplane, I saw a 4 foot 10 inch, black haired, pixie run up to me and hug me. "Where have you been? I was worried sick! Here put this on." She threw me a deep blue v-neck knit sweater and a white tank to go under it. I have to admit, she was the best shopper I knew. I mean, who can find that outfit, in an airport, in 5 minutes? Only Alice. I quickly went to the bathroom and changed, it didn't look half bad. I threw out the old shirt, knowing that stain would never come out.

I looked at my ticket, I was sitting in row 12, seat B. I walked back there and saw a 40 year old sitting on the window seat, and a 20 year old guy with jet black hair sitting in the aisle seat. I put my carry on into the compartment and walked over to where Alice was sitting. She was sitting in the aisle next to Emmett in the middle, and Edward at the window. The second she saw me she immediately started talking. How could she be this awake in this time of morning? "Oh my goodness! Bella! This is Emmett McCarty. He's the guy who was talking on the speaker! Guess what? He goes to our new school!"

"Hey aren't you that girl who tripped over the rope?" I blushed, and Emmett boomed with laughter, "Oh, no need to feel embarrassed, I was just joking." He was still giggling.

"And, this is Emmett's cousin!" She motioned to Edward. "Edward!" Before we could say that we've already met, she started introducing us to one another. "Edward this is Bella, and Bella, this is Edward." She finally paused for us to say something.

"I've already met Bella, Alice. Hello Bella. I see you don't have coffee on your shirt anymore," Emmett boomed with laughter again. I have a feeling I'm going to get embarrassed by him a lot, seeing how he likes to pull pranks.

When Emmett was still filling the airplane with his loud laughter, a feminine hand smacked him in the back of the head. Rosalie's face popped up from the seat behind him. "Emmett, stop laughing, people are giving us weird looks!" She scolded him, and then she realized I was standing there. "Hi! You must be Bella, Alice has told us so much about you!" I looked at Alice, not very surprised at this, I mean, the girl can talk a 100 miles an hour. "I'm Rosalie Hale, I'll also be going to Valentino this year."

"Oh! It's nice to meet you Rosalie!"

"And this," She motioned to the blonde boy next to her that I saw earlier, "Is my twin brother, Jasper."

"Hello Miss Isabella," He had a slight southern drawl, but it suited him well.

"It's Bella. Nice to meet you Jasper." We were interrupted when the speaker came on.

"Welcome to International airlines, today we will be stopping in Minneapolis at….." I motioned that I had to get back to my seat, and all of them nodded their heads.

I sat back into my seat with the bald 40 year old to my right and the 20 year old to my left. The flight started out fine, neither of the people sitting next to me bothered me too much, I just listened to my Ipod and read Romeo and Juliet. But after about 40 minutes of sitting there I noticed that the 20 year old was staring at me. He wasn't just staring at me, but it looked he was trying to kill me. I glanced away, but I could feel his eyes burning into the side of my head. I let my hair fall to cover my face, this was going to be a long ride. I didn't look at the twenty year old again, but I figured he was still staring at me.

Then the middle aged man's arm brushed against my chest slightly. I didn't think too much about it, just figuring that it was an accident. But roughly 5 minutes later he did the same thing. Maybe it was just an accident again. I was wrong, I turned to look at the 40 year old man, and saw that he was eyeing me, in... _places_. This was officially the worst flight of my entire life. I was on the verge of tears. Thankfully a few minutes later the seatbelt sign lit up, and I quickly stumbled out of my seat to go talk to Alice.

"What's wrong Bella? You look stressed out," Alice knew I was stressed, she always knows what I'm feeling.

"This is _the_ worst flight I have ever been on."

"Why, what happened? The guys next to you being suckish?"

"Suckish like no other," I laughed, she always knew how to cheer me up.

"So, what makes them suckish like no other?" She said mocking me slightly. Dang, she reminded me why I was up here in the first place, my face obviously fell, because Alice quickly stood up and gave me a hug. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings making fun of you."

"Urg, Alice, It's not you. It's those two men back there. The young one stares at me like he is going to kill me any second now! I swear he hasn't taken his eyes off me the entire flight!"

"That's creepy,"

"Not compared to the other one! I'd rather have the guy giving me death glares, than a 40 year old violating me!" Emmett and Edward instantly turned around from whatever they were doing and gave me a look of confusion and horror.

"Violating you!?" They both screamed out in unison. Alice cut them off before they could say anything.

"Bella! Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! Here, I'll trade seats with you." It was a tempting offer, but I couldn't do that to my best friend.

"No, Alice, they'd just do the same thing to you. I don't want that." And as if on cue, the seatbelt light went on, and the pilot's voice came through the speakers.

"We are experiencing a bit of turbulence. The seatbelt light is now on. Please stay in your seats, until the seatbelt light turns off. Thank you for flying international airlines." I groaned, not again. I got up to start walking back to the horrible seat that I was sitting in, but a big muscular hand grabbed my shoulder before I could actually take a step. Emmett.

"It's okay Bella, you sit in my seat, I've got to teach some guys a lesson," I was esthetic, but I really didn't want to doom Emmett to that seat.

"Emmett, you don't have to.."

"No, Bella. These guys need a lesson on manners. You aren't suppose to treat ladies like yourself like that. Plus, I'm bored."

"Thank you Emmett," I sighed in relief, Emmett patted my shoulder and headed back to my old seat. Now I was sitting in between Alice and Edward.

**Review Please! Also check out 'Criminal from Earth' if you got time! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the twilight series or any of the characters. All of those belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer. This story is original, but I got the idea from another story 'so many guys, so little girls' I wanted to make my own version of it and it will be _very _different I promise.

**Authors note: **I have written this chapter 3 times, and it isn't very good. Sorry, next chapter is amazing I swear.

**Thanks to those who reviewed:** Bookcrazy137, gravitational, Contorted Thoughts, xxBloodxxLustxx, Kountry101, curx2u, Abigail Tracey, iloveJasper86, alexz1jude, TwilightVampire92, studygirl17, rockontwilight, sprite007, lucygirl27, sugarhigh123, AlwaysBettingOnAlice, Cindylee99, smiles93, utfan23456, Mrs.SophieCullen.

Chapter Three of

**The Painted Streets of London**

As I was getting myself seated, and Emmett was going back to my seat, Rosalie talked to me in the crack of the seat, "He's going to beat them up nicely, don't worry Bella, they won't ever teat a girl like that again," Just from the tone of her voice, I could tell she was beaming with pride. After I whispered thanks, Rosalie leaned back in her seat, and Edward then whispered to me.

"Emmett is wild at heart, but Rosalie's got him on a tight leash," I chuckled, so that's what she was beaming about. She taught him well. I looked into Edward's beautiful emerald eyes and he was doing the same to mine. "God, I wish I knew what you are thinking." I don't think he intended to say that out loud, because I barely heard it. I broke my stare when someone waved his or her hand in front of us.

"Hello? Earth to Bella and Edward! Stop Flirting! I'm sitting right here you know!" I just realized that I was sitting next to Alice. I blushed and looked away from Edward, he chuckled.

The plane ride was really long, and Alice couldn't stop talking to Jasper, Rosalie, Edward, and myself. I learned that Rosalie was a senior, and so was Emmett. The two are going out, which was obvious because of Emmett's earlier announcement. Rose and Alice squealed when they talked about the latest fashions… I should have known, someone as beautiful as Rosalie must be a fashion addict, just like Alice. I learned that there would be 4 other girls coming to the school besides us, 1 would be a junior like us, and 3 would be sophomores. Unfortunately I learned from Edward that all the guys he knows have already called dibs on dating one of us before the other guys. I was about to ask whom, but Alice interrupted me by asking more questions. I learned that Jasper, and Edward were also juniors like us. Jasper didn't talk much, but he seemed to be a person that is very easy to get along with the way Alice talked to him. I learned that Emmett plays football, and that Jasper and Edward are on the soccer team.

I would have learned more, but lack of sleep from the night before deprived me from that. I tried to stay awake, but soon the non-stop chatter started turning into meaningless background noise. My eyelids started closing, and my head started to lean on something totally comfortable. Then I lost the battle between my own personal sleeping needs and myself, and I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

"We will be soon arriving in Minneapolis, Minnesota. You may unbuckle your seatbelts when the seatbelt sign goes off," I was awake, even though I had my eyes closed, something I do rarely. I woke up against my will, but I knew I had to get off the plane sometime. I suddenly felt what I was laying on, a sweet smelling pillow. I patted the pillow… but it wasn't very soft. I opened my eyes, only to find two emerald green ones closely staring back at me. His face was only inches away from mine.

"Have a nice nap, sleepy head?" I was too dazed by his eyes, and closeness, to answer correctly, so I ended up lamely saying

"Huh?" Edward laughed, and for some reason, I bounced up as he chuckled. That's when I realized it, I was laying on his shoulder. Almost instantaneously my face turned as red as a tomato, and Edward started laughing harder.

"Come on you two, we have to get off the place sometime!" And with that, Alice pulled us out of our seats, and shoved our carryons in our arms. She quickly danced out of the airplane, while I stumbled over almost every chair in the plane. Edward was right behind me, prepared to catch me if I fell.

Finally we got off the plane and we searched the crowd for Alice, Emmett, Jasper, or Rosalie. Finally I saw Alice frantically waving us down and we hurried over to the table that she was sitting at. When we got there, I saw that Alice was practically about to burst at the seams. She was bouncing up and down, and she had this huge grin on her face.

"What is it Alice?" I groaned and looked at her like I didn't care.

"Oh my goodness!! You have no idea! But Emmett needs to talk to Edward!! But if Edward says yes... Then oh my goodness!!" She was litterally out of her seat right now and she seamed like she just drank 12 bottles of an energy drink. I gave up playing my game. I started to jump up and down while holding Alice's wrists, secretly I was trying to get her to calm down... but it just made her more hyper. "BUT! I can't tell you what he said, because I wasn't suppose to know!" I stopped jumping. Was she serious?

**Edward's Point of View**

We had stopped at a Subway and the two girls, Alice and Bella, were jumping up and down, and people were staring at us. I tried to understand what Alice was squealing about, but I only understood the words 'oh my goodness!' and 'Edward' and 'Emmett'. Once I heard her call out my name I payed even more attention, but before I could catch anything else, two strong hands dragged my arm and myself into the boys' bathroom. Before I even got a good look at the guy, I immediately knew that it was Emmett. I struggled my right arm free in attempt to get out of the bathroom, but as I turned around, Emmett caught my left arm.

"Eddie! Wait, it's me Emmett," I groaned and turned around to him.

"What is it this time Emmett?" He gave me a look for being sarcastic, but then he smiled an evil smirk.

"You like Bella," it wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"No! Wha- No! I just met her today!"

"Well, if you didn't like her that much why were you constantly flirting with her?"

"I wasn't!"

"Um, dude, I could see you two flirting from 4 seats back. You guys aren't too good at keeping it a secret." I sighed, Emmett wasn't giving up very soon.

"So what did you want me to come in here for?" He looked confused for a second, but then a huge grin was plastered across his face.

"Well, think about this Eddy. Rosalie and Jasper Hale, Niece and Nephew of Mr. Cullen. And we now have two more additions to the group-"

"We can get _the dorm_ back!?" I was excited now. The dorm was the best housing in the entire campus. There were 6 bedrooms, a kitchen, a living room, and even a pool! It use to be Emmett's, Jasper's, and mine. That is until Dr. Cullen found out that we lied about having three extra dorm mates. But it was only because we didn't want to stay in the same dorm house as Mike Newton. The dorm was completely designer decorated, and was amazing like no other... we all hoped that we would get it back after it was 'foreclosed' by Cullen last year.

**Bella's POV**

I didn't notice that Edward and Emmett left until they came back. I wanted... no I needed to know what was going on, and why it was making everyone so damn hyper. Emmett and Edward looked extremely happy, Alice was on the verge of combusting, Jasper was calm, and Rosalie was looking at her watch.

"Guys! Let's get to terminal 11, our plane leaves in 30!" We all grabbed our carryons and made a mad dash to terminal 11. We ran past terminal 7...9...ah ha! We were here, terminal 11.

"Welcome to International Airlines. Flight to London, now loading. Departure in 20 minutes." We all automatically grabbed our carryons and headed tword the airplane. While I was standing in line next to Alice I realized that my passport was in my carryon.

"Hey Alice, I'll be right on, I have to get my passport." She nodded and I got out of line to go look in my carryon. I dug through the pockets filled with toiletries, a cell phone, and an ipod. I found my passport in my book that I was currently reading 'Pride and Prejudice'. When I thought that I would be the last person to get on the plane, it turns out that I wasn't.

I looked back at the two men who were coming towards the airplane gate. The two guys were the guys who were sitting next to me in the first part of the last flight. The one who seemed like he was potting to kill me, had a limp and a bloody nose. The guy who was violating me, had a sprained wrist and also a limp. I almost laughed but decided to take no part in it. Turns out, when the cashier went to stamp his passport he asked to be moved to the 4 p.m. flight. Emmett must've threatened him that he would be sitting back there.

**Thanks for reading! Review and I will send you the link to our new story site (be sure to ask for it). It has pictures of 'the dorm' and their school uniforms! If you don't review, the site will be up on my profile next chapter! **

**Does anyone know how the Beta thing works?**


	4. note from dad

**Note From Lynette's Dad:**

I'm sorry to inform you that Lynette will no longer be continuing her stories, at least for now. We were in a car crash on the 4th of July, and we sadly lost 2 members of our family. Lynette is still in the hospital, but she will be making a full recovery. She told me to tell you that she no longer will have the heart, nor the time to write her stories anymore.

I just read her stories today, and wow. I didn't know how incredible her stories were, and how many people liked them. Please respect her ideas for the stories, because I would love it if lynette came back on this site. I thank you guys for supporting her and best wishes to all.


End file.
